Las desventajas de respirar
by Tenshibara
Summary: ¿Estaría enfermo? Porque cada vez que ve a Midoriya, siente que la respiración se le tranca, y tiene que ordenarle a su cuerpo realizar la función vital a consciencia. Yaoyorozu dice que es amor, pero ¿acaso tiene permitido dejarse envolver por ese reconfortante sentimiento?


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es del gran Horikoshi Kohei.

 **Las desventajas de respirar**

Había ido al curso de héroes con el solo propósito de superar a su padre, para demostrarle que él, sin su ayuda, podía llegar lejos. Quizás era apático y un poco antipático, y no culpaba que los demás opinaran sobre esos aspectos suyos que se le escapaban de las manos. Sin embargo, el foco de atención se lo había robado alguien más, tanto era así que él mismo se había sentido atraído por la vibrante aura que desprendía el, como creía, hijo bastardo de All Might.

—Todoroki-kun. —La voz que lo llamó sonaba insegura, y él alzó la cabeza—. Aquí está tu trabajo.

Dejó la hoja en la mesa, girando cual autómata. ¿Tal vez lo había observado con más intensidad de la que quería? Era un hecho que pocos podían sostenerle la mirada —no estaba seguro por qué—, aunque eso le permitía evaluar las aptitudes de sus compañeros. Como había dicho, no quería ser amigo de nadie, pero debía conocer su competencia.

Ciertamente, Midoriya llamaba su atención, aunque tampoco podía apartar la mirada de Bakugou y Yaoyorozu. Había otros compañeros excepcionales, pero aún no sabían cómo usar sus koseis. Sin embargo, la presencia de Midoriya se hizo más fuerte cuando le ganó en la primera ronda del Festival.

Era una amenaza.

Se dio cuenta de eso ese mismo día, del mismo modo que, aquella mañana de verano, él se convirtió en su salvación, en su Héroe Número Uno.

Una simple frase le había dado suficiente tiempo para pensar. Lo sentía por Bakugou, pero era hora de poner en orden el caos que había vivido dentro de él desde antes de poder recordarlo. Tal vez debía intentar enmendar la relación con su madre y sus hermanos, quizás podía integrarse al cohesionado círculo de sus compañeros de clase; hasta se imaginaba llevándose bien con sus profesores.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el techo de la enfermería, tuvo la certeza de que podría comenzar a ser una mejor versión de sí mismo.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos un segundo al notar la espalda cincelada de Midoriya, caminaba por la entrada de U.A. con los rizos sumergidos en un libro de alguna asignatura. Su corazón palpitó un poco, y la respiración se le trancó rumbo a los bronquios. Con una mano en el pecho, se quedó sin aliento sin entender por qué. ¿Tanto entrenamiento finalmente había terminado por enfermarlo?

Continuó rumbo al salón y cuando pasó a Midoriya, pudo escuchar cómo el chico soltaba un chillido.

—B-b-bu- ¡Buenos días, Todoroki-kun!

—Buenos días —respondió, dedicándole una breve mirada.

Estaba completamente rojo, sudaba y parecía no hallar dónde meterse presa de quién sabe qué. Todoroki continuó sin prestarle demasiada atención, a pesar de ser incapaz de resistir la necesidad de ladear una vez más el rostro para verlo. Quiso reprenderse por el acto impulsivo, pero no lo hizo, prefirió grabar en su retina la expresión aliviada del más pequeño.

Llegada la hora del descanso, se dirigió al comedor. Recordando algo importante que debía hacer antes de cualquier otra cosa. Debía pedirle disculpas a Midoriya por haberle hecho fracturar ambos brazos. Con eso en mente, emprendió la búsqueda del atolondrado muchacho.

—Uraraka, ¿has visto a Midoriya?

—¿Eh? —La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar la grave voz del chico bicolor—. Uh… ¿Y para qué lo buscas?

—Debo ajustar cuentas con él. —Su expresión inmutable hizo que Ochaco retrocediera, incapaz de traicionar la amistad de Midoriya por mucho que Todoroki la obligara a hablar.

—N-no sé… —Desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

—¿Segura? —insistió—. Lo vi hablar contigo antes de salir.

—¡Wah! Todoroki-kun, me llaman. —Alzó las manos alarmada y salió corriendo sin motivo aparente.

—… —Todoroki se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Fue por algo que dije?

Inquiriéndose tan simple pregunta, continuó buscando a Midoriya. Aún no tenía muy claro qué decirle una vez lo tuviera al frente, pero suponía que en ese momento algo se le ocurriría… O eso esperaba, no se sorprendería si las neuronas se le freían por pensarlo demasiado.

Captó, de soslayo, el cabello alborotado del muchacho. No se sorprendió al verlo junto a All Might, cierto era que Midoriya le había insistido en el hecho de que ambos no estaban emparentados, pero era extraño. Suponía que tendría que darle el beneficio de la duda mientras tanto.

Esperó a que se desocupara, pero fue tomado con la guardia baja cuando Midoriya clavó sus brillantes pupilas llenas de resolución en las tranquilas de él. Caminó con paso seguro hacia su encuentro.

—Todoroki-kun, te estaba buscando.

—¿Para qué? —La voz le salió ronca, pensando que tal vez lo había intimidado.

—Quería pedirte disculpas.

Esperen. ¿Qué?

—No debí hablar tan descuidadamente sobre un tema tan delicado. —Jugó con sus dedos, recobrando su nerviosismo usual—. No sé nada al respecto, pero…

—Gracias. —Shouto se halló diciendo aquella simple palabra mucho antes de que terminara de pensarlo—. Me diste una nueva perspectiva.

Midoriya parpadeó con los labios separados un poco. Lo miraba como si tuviera otra cabeza, o como si realmente la hubiera perdido al final. Bajó la mirada, meditando las palabras del más alto.

—Pensé que estarías molesto por ser tan entrometido.

—No. —Agitó la cabeza—. Siento que es bueno compartir parte de mí a los demás.

—Entonces… —Izuku volvió a enfrentar sus pupilas—. ¿Estamos bien?

—… —Alzó una ceja, dubitativo—. ¿Alguna vez estuvimos mal?

—Ah… —Midoriya dejó escapar una sonrisa—. Entiendo.

Todoroki soltó una enorme interrogante con la mirada, pero Izuku no dijo nada. Antes de que el chico siguiera su camino, lo llamó de nuevo.

—Lamento lo de tus brazos.

—¿Esto? —Movió los dedos con las nuevas adquiridas cicatrices—. No deberías lamentarlo.

Se despidió y Todoroki se quedó en mitad del pasillo, incrédulo. ¿Cómo que no debía lamentarlo? Midoriya le parecía un enigma y, a pesar de considerarse un joven sencillo y odiar las cosas complejas, quería darse la tarea de acercarse a él y descifrarlo.

* * *

Uraraka observó con suspicacia cómo Todoroki dejaba la bandeja a un extremo de la mesa donde almorzaban. Parecía cavilar si acercarse más o quedarse a esa prudente distancia. Deku no le había dicho nada, pero al parecer habían arreglado sus diferencias y Todoroki parecía hablar un poquito más con los demás miembros de la clase. Pero su sexto sentido se lo decía, el verdadero objetivo de él era acercarse a Midoriya; lo había atrapado más de una vez siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿no te acercas más?

La voz de Iida resonó en el silencio que había caído en la mesa al percatarse de la presencia inusual del muchacho.

—¿Puedo? —Inclinó la cabeza, dirigiéndose principalmente a Midoriya.

—Cla-Claro —tartamudeó, engullendo un enorme bocado de arroz para aparentar el nerviosismo de ser objetivo de Todoroki, porque Midoriya no era tonto y tenía un don para saber cuándo alguien lo había marcado como diana.

Uraraka ahogó una carcajada por la expresión de ambos chicos. Todoroki era extremadamente serio, era como si los músculos de su cara fueran incapaces de contraerse en una sonrisa; por su lado, Midoriya era todo un poema, pasando la comida sin realmente masticarla por la ansiedad que la situación llevaba consigo. Y Ochaco era una buena amiga, de todos allí, debía hacer algo para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de inglés?

La pregunta no fue dirigida a nadie en particular, pero Iida asintió vigorosamente. Todoroki y Midoriya se quedaron con los palillos a mitad de camino, repasando algo en sus mentes. El primero en girar a ver a Todoroki petrificado fue Midoriya, gesto que fue imitado por Shouto luego de unos segundos de realización.

—Lo olvidé por completo —chilló Midoriya.

—Yo también —dijo Todoroki con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Ambos se vieron unos momentos y se sonrieron apenados, uno más expresivo que el otro, pero eso no importaba cuando Uraraka e Iida podían vaticinar el nacimiento de una nueva amistad entre dos individuos totalmente opuestos.

—Pueden hacerla ahora mismo. No estaba tan largo o complicado.

—Repruebo tu consejo, Uraraka-kun —espetó Iida alarmado al ver que ambos jóvenes sacaban los formularios que debían llenar.

—Si no le copian a nadie y lo hacen por su cuenta, no le veo problema…

—Aun así, es irresponsable de su parte el no… —Iida sintió sus lentes romperse al notar cómo ambos se habían sumergido en el deber, ayudándose entre sí y tomando bocados del almuerzo de vez en cuando.

—Es lindo ver a dos genios trabajando juntos. —Sonrió, aprobando la nueva amistad de Midoriya.

—No tienen remedio. —Agitó la cabeza Iida—. Por cierto, ¿podríamos comprobar que estén bien nuestras respuestas?

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Debía estarse poniendo mal del estómago, aunque era curioso que el malestar lo atacara cada vez que Midoriya lo saludaba con esa radiante sonrisa equiparable con los rayos solares de la mañana.

—¿Qué haces, Todoroki-san? —Yaoyorozu lo saludó al encontrarlo en la biblioteca después de clases.

—Leo un poco sobre medicina.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿No deberías ir a ver a Recovery Girl?

—Fui a buscarla, pero me comunicaron que no regresaría hasta mañana. Así que decidí investigar por mi cuenta.

—Bueno, es cierto, el internet suele ser engañoso respecto a las enfermedades. —Se sentó frente a él, sacando su indumentaria estudiantil para empezar a hacer las asignaciones de literatura—. Pero qué es lo que te pasa, quizás pueda ser de ayuda.

—Según esto —señaló el glosario de semiología que leía con cuidado—, tengo palpitaciones y cólicos intestinales… Me asusta tener insuficiencia cardiaca, porque una infección intestinal pasaría en unos cuantos días.

—¡¿Eh?! —Momo se cubrió los labios, sorprendida—. Creo que deberías explicarme más o menos qué sientes.

—Creo que sería taquicardia… Y también me tiemblan un poco las manos; en el libro dice que puede ser un daño en las vías extrapiramidales del sistema…

—Olvida el libro. —Momo se inclinó hacia adelante, emocionada por la información que Todoroki le estaba soltando—. Dime, ¿sientes como un aleteo en el estómago?

—¡Ah! Podría ser gastritis. —Parpadeó varias veces y empezó a pasar las páginas con avidez hasta que la mano de su amiga lo detuvo.

—Todoroki-san, creo que estás enamorado.

—¿Enamorado?

—Sí. Seguro te ocurre eso cuando piensas o ves a cierta persona, ¿verdad?

Todoroki alzó la mirada al techo, pensativo. Y abrió los ojos con realización, ¿en serio eso era amor?

—¿Quién es? ¿Midoriya-san?

—¿Cómo…?

—Ustedes dos hablan más con las miradas que con las palabras. Aunque es lógico considerando el tiempo que se conocen. —Momo se echó para atrás, jugando con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

Pronto acabarían su primer año en U.A., y todos especulaban sobre la cercana relación de ambos chicos. A ninguno le molestaba que ambos fueran hombres porque, en palabras de Tokoyami, su relación se veía demasiado correcta como para que alguien más la juzgara.

—No... No me había detenido a pensarlo, Yaoyorozu. —Parpadeó, sujetándose el pecho de forma inconsciente—. Es la primera vez que siento algo así y meditarlo demasiado complica todo más de lo que ya.

—¿Más de lo que ya?

—Es difícil no olvidar respirar a su alrededor.

—Vaya... —Momo se armó con una sonrisa—. ¿Se lo dirás? Es más, debes decírselo.

—¿Y qué digo? —Alzó una ceja, inocente de todo lo que implicaban las palabras de su amiga.

Ella sonrió con benevolencia y colocó la mano sobre la de él para cerrar el libro. Moría de ganas por ayudarlo; de hecho, todos en el salón querían hacerlo, pero consideraba que ese era un instante para ellos dos, debían resolverlo juntos y decidir qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Momo sabía que Midoriya era astuto y perspicaz, pero dudaba que sospechara de los sentimientos recién descubiertos de Shouto. Solo restaba rezar por que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Shouto terminó de leer la última frase, palideciendo tanto como cualquier otro héroe en la habitación. Sin embargo, fue el sollozo estrangulado de Deku el que lo despertó de su trance e intentos infructuosos de comprender lo que citaba en el informe. Antes de poder llegar a él, Eraserhead estaba extendiendo la mano para que le entregara la negra carpeta que encerraba secretos aún más oscuros; lo hizo sin rechistar.

Caminaron de vuelta a la entrada del complejo de laboratorios, a Ground Zero, Endeavor y a él le asignaron incinerar todo a su paso, en un intento de acabar con el sufrimiento de criaturas de pesadilla. Deku los seguía de cerca con la excusa de defenderlos en caso de algún ataque, a pesar de que ya habían capturado a cualquier villano o científico que anduviera por las instalaciones. Sin embargo, Shouto lo sabía, él solo quería grabarse en la retina lo que pasaba cuando los héroes no hacían bien su trabajo o no se percataban de la cruel realidad de algunas personas. Lo vio encogerse de hombros y taparse los oídos ante los alaridos quiméricos de los híbridos Noumus, y él sabía que a todos los presentes ese espeluznante sonido los seguiría hasta la muerte.

Cuando Endeavor les indicó que le dejaran el resto del trabajo a él, Shouto corrió en dirección a Deku, notando a su paso la indignación e impotencia de su rubio compañero de clases, no lucía tan afectado, pero era imposible ocultar sus lágrimas de rabia al descubrir que un compañero de juegos de la infancia había sido abducido para los fines retorcidos de All for One; un pequeño niño que ni siquiera representaba la milésima parte de los sujetos de experimentación.

—Midoriya —susurró su nombre entre todo el caos, viendo cómo él se giraba y se sostenía de sus brazos como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía atado a la tierra.

El muchacho aceptó el hombro que su mejor amigo le ofrecía, se recostó y ocultó su rostro en él, llorando sin temor a ser juzgado, agradeciendo estar vivo y maldiciendo a aquellos que les habían arrebatado la oportunidad a los experimentos Noumu. Pero ya no quedaba nada, y ese era su único consuelo aparte de la mano de Shouto trazando círculos en su espalda.

* * *

Todoroki apenas consiguió salir de la bruma del ensueño con el leve golpe a la madera de la puerta de su cuarto. Se puso en pie y se frotó los ojos para ajustarse a la oscuridad. Giró el pomo, somnoliento.

Sin embargo, despertó totalmente cuando vislumbró el rebelde cabello de su amigo. El muchacho jugaba con el borde de su camiseta, dubitativo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Puedo... ¿Puedo pasar?

Todoroki alzó una ceja y dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Se hizo a un lado y abrió totalmente la puerta. Midoriya tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con el tatami y destensó los hombros al escuchar el suave sonido de la cerradura.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—No lo digas cómo si fuera normal tener pesadillas...

—Considerando lo que hemos visto… Pero sobre todo tú, creo que te afectó más que a nosotros.

Midoriya murmuró algo ininteligible y se frotó el brazo a la espera del permiso de Shouto. El más alto se metió bajo el cobertor del futón y extendió la mano para palmear el reducido sitio a su lado. Bajo los rayos de la luna, pudo ver la sonrisa aliviada de Midoriya quién se lanzó cual pingüino a su lado; y por un instante, fue consciente de que debía respirar y el aire quemó sus entrañas mientras el corazón se le estrujaba.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió y pegó la frente de su hombro derecho, regocijándose por el bienvenido frío en fechas tempranas del verano.

Todoroki se acurrucó junto a él, reposando la barbilla de su coronilla e inhalando el fresco aroma del cabello de su amigo. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y se acomodó, con la certeza de que juntos, ninguno de los dos estaría en peligro.

* * *

Los rumores en el dormitorio de la clase 3-A de U.A. se esparcían tan rápido como el fuego azuzado por la gasolina. Era increíble, si le preguntaban, pero nadie había hecho nada para desmentirlos ni se había andado con sutilezas para apaciguarlos. Sin embargo, fue Iida el primero en hacerles frente al enterarse de su reciente comportamiento.

—Es- Esto es difícil de preguntar. —Estaban los tres en la habitación del más alto, Midoriya y Todoroki sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro a una distancia donde sus hombros se rozaban, y Tenya en la silla de su escritorio, encarándolos cual padre sobreprotector—. ¿Acaso ustedes…? Bueno, no se han molestado en decir lo contrario, así que todos nos hemos estado cuestionando si ustedes son pa-pareja.

Midoriya y Todoroki parpadearon, enderezando las espaldas y observándolo con incredulidad.

—No —dijeron simplemente, sin entender qué había llevado a tales conclusiones, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les molestaría catalogar su amistad de algo más.

—Entonces, Sero mencionó que siempre sales de la habitación de Todoroki, Midoriya, ¿qué podemos pensar de eso?

—¿Que fui a dormir con él? —Alzó una ceja como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo—. He tenido pesadillas últimamente y cuando estoy con Todoroki me siento mejor.

—Si creen que ocurre algo más, están equivocados —empezó Shouto, mirando fijamente a Tenya como si pudiera reclamarle por sus pensamientos obscuros—. Midoriya y yo estamos conscientes de que _esa_ sería una conducta inapropiada en los dormitorios.

—¿Eh? —soltó Izuku, mirándolo discretamente mientras las mejillas le ardían, captando un mensaje oculto en los ojos bicolor de su mejor amigo.

—Entonces puedo estar más tranquilo —celebró Iida con estrépito y alivio en sus facciones—. ¡Ahora vayamos a cenar!

Todoroki retuvo unos segundos a Midoriya por la manga de su suéter. Como había dicho Yaoyorozu hacía más de un año, los dos hablaban más mediante sus miradas que por las palabras. Midoriya asintió y jugó con sus dedos, estrujándolos, nervioso.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

Shouto asintió, sin dejar que el tono recatado y sutil de Midoriya lo afectara de mala manera.

* * *

Midoriya le sirvió un vaso con té verde frío, poco acostumbrado a tener visitas en su habitación. Obviamente Todoroki había entrado en su cuarto con anterioridad, pero siempre paseaba las pupilas por la pared forrada con afiches de All Might. Todo era tan azul y amarillo que siempre dejaba escapar una sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios ni cuando Izuku le daba un puñetazo a modo de reclamo.

Habían pospuesto esa conversación por distintas situaciones. Sin embargo, esa noche, bajo la mirada atenta de Aoyama que se había detenido a medio camino hacia su habitación para escudriñarlos, Todoroki pasó al cuarto de Midoriya cuando él lo invitó con un gesto que bien podría despertar sus instintos más prístinos.

—Entonces, Todoroki, respecto a lo que nuestros compañeros dicen, yo…

—Me gustas —atajó sin dilaciones, manteniendo sus gestos ecuánimes.

Midoriya lo miró con la expresión en blanco mientras ponía a funcionar todos los engranajes de su cerebro como quien arranca un motor oxidado. De repente, se encendió cual mechero de Bunsen y movió las manos como si se tratara de un autómata. Boqueaba en busca de hilar una oración coherente, pero no podía hacer nada en contra del rostro que pecaba de inocente frente a él.

—Bueno, al menos eso creo. No es como si alguna vez me hubiera enamorado… —Todoroki se echó hacia atrás, notando que Midoriya daba un brinco por el brusco movimiento—. De hecho, Yaoyorozu dice que es así.

—Y… ¿Y tú qué piensas? —dijo con la voz en un hilillo, acercando las piernas al pecho como si intentara hacerse una pequeña caja corporal para evitar que el corazón dejara su cavidad torácica.

—Que se siente bien estar a tu lado —respondió de inmediato, sin detenerse a pensar sus palabras. Sonrió con mesura, tan solo curvando los labios mientras sus mejillas se alzaban para achicar su mirada—. Es como si hubiera nacido para compartir este instante, y cualquiera, junto a ti.

Midoriya separó los labios de nueva cuenta, permitiéndose perder en la sinceridad de las oscuras pupilas ajenas. Seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, pero ¿qué podía decir cuando Shouto le ganaba con oraciones tejidas tan meticulosamente que sabía había colocado su corazón en cada puntada? Era risible siquiera pensar en algo que le ganara.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

A Izuku lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta, porque sonaba como un eco de su propia voz hacía unos minutos. Todoroki parpadeaba con parsimonia, esperando, siempre paciente.

—Yo… —Midoriya carraspeó varias veces para alargar el tiempo de respuesta, hasta que le pareció ridículo seguir haciéndolo y le lanzó una mirada vulnerable al joven. Por primera vez notó cómo _algo_ despertaba en la mirada tranquila de él—. No sé. No me desagrada la idea. Solo que tú eres maravilloso, yo soy patético y sería peligroso tenernos cuando seremos héroes; los villanos sacarían ventaja de esa debilidad.

Shouto suspiró porque sabía que se escudaría tras un argumento tan loable y lleno de huecos. Pero escuchó sus palabras con atención y celebró en su fuero interno la ausencia de una negativa.

—Si vamos a hablar de villanos, aún si no aceptas mis sentimientos, seguirías siendo una debilidad para mí, Midoriya. Sin embargo, yo prefiero verlo como una fortaleza. Estar a tu lado me ha hecho meditar sobre lo que nos rodea de forma diferente; me ha hecho convertir en una mejor versión de mí mismo.

De nuevo, le quitaba las palabras de la boca. Le gustaba que fuera honesto, pero en serio lo mataría con ese discurso tan dulce. Otra vez, se halló en la diatriba infinita sobre qué hacer para transmitirle lo que sentía sin sonar dubitativo. Porque no quería rechazarlo, pero tampoco quería que alguno saliera lastimado si su relación no marchaba bien.

—No tienes por qué responderme ahora… —Terminó por decir Todoroki empezando a levantarse para darle espacio y pensar mejor sobre qué hacer a futuro—. Tómate tu tiempo, no te culpo si te pareció apresurado. Tampoco digo que el hecho de que fueras a dormir en mi habitación hizo que malentendiera algo, puesto que te quiero desde antes que eso.

Izuku asintió, clavando sus orbes del frondoso color del bosque sobre los de hielo de él. No podía dejarlo ir así sin más, porque sabía que no tendría el valor de enfrentarlo luego y que tampoco sería tan descarado como para escabullirse en su futón cuando él había esclarecido sus sentimientos. Sería como jugar con fuego y pretender no quemarse.

—Todoroki.

—Dime. —Ladeó el rostro con el picaporte en la mano, agradeciendo la carencia de expresiones faciales que todo el mundo le reprochaba ya que así no dejaba entrever los rastros de devastación que erupcionaban en su pecho.

De no ser porque estaba consciente de que estaba con Midoriya, probablemente hubiera creado un muro de hielo para separarlo de quien osaba invadir su espacio personal.

Los brazos de Midoriya estaban alrededor de su torso mientras apretujaba su cabeza contra el ángulo de su cuello, sosteniéndolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se sintió quedarse sin aire, a pesar de que el abrazo no era tan asfixiante como para realmente hacerlo. Por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo y empezó a bombear sangre cual desquiciado, pero no temió que Midoriya fuera capaz de escucharlo, no cuando cada latido era solo una muestra de cuánto lo quería.

—No me molesta, es solo repentino —susurró y Shouto sonrió al ver su nuca enrojecida y al sentir su cálida respiración contra su piel.

Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, aproximándolo y recordándose lo bien que se sentía respirar, porque era sinónimo de estar vivo, compartiendo con él el futuro que tenían por delante.

—No era mi intención darte una impresión equivocada. —Izuku se separó unos centímetros, y Shouto se sintió lo suficientemente egoísta como para soltar una interjección de protesta. El aludido lo vio sorprendido, pero dejó deslizar una sonrisa adorable que viajaba hasta el resplandor de sus pupilas—. Solo se me hace casi imposible que te hayas fijado en mí. No soy nada a tu lado.

—Para mí, lo eres todo —musitó cándido y pueril, dejándose envolver por la calidez de lo que representaba el amor en el más sincero de los gestos que nadie jamás le había obsequiado.

Midoriya no tuvo espacio para recular ni un milímetro cuando Todoroki acarició su cabello, sumergiendo los dedos entre las hebras a medio secar. Con su pulgar trazó constelaciones inexistentes en las pecas de sus mejillas, y Midoriya quería derretirse en su tacto, dejarse disolver en el ser etéreo que estaba a instantes de convertirse si su alma finalmente abandonaba su cuerpo en una proyección astral, porque eso no podía ser real.

Pronunció su nombre con timidez, y Shouto perdió la cabeza. Solo cuando sintió los cálidos labios rosados contra los suyos fue que regresó a la Tierra después de orbitar unos segundos por Júpiter. Sujetaba su mandíbula con firmeza y él se aferraba a su camiseta blanca como para no hundirse en un sueño que deseaban durara para siempre. Solo por ese instante, se sintieron fundir en uno mientras todo cobraba sentido, y encontraban en el otro una nueva esperanza.

Se separaron, admirando las mejillas sonrojadas ajenas y sonriéndose en confidencia, casi seguros de que sus encuentros permanecerían dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones, lejos de lo que el resto de la clase pudiera decir.

Sin embargo, Midoriya se decantó por enrojecer en vez de lividecer cuando escuchó el estruendo de la habitación contigua; a la par que a Todoroki se le reventaba su burbuja de romance metafórico donde quería empezar a vivir junto a Midoriya.

"Oye, se quedaron callados," definitivamente, era la voz de Kaminari.

"Bueno, si a mí me dijeran esas palabras, me entregaría completamente," dijo Ashido con jolgorio.

"Pensar que Todoroki-san era un romántico empedernido…" La voz de Yaoyorozu sucedió varios suspiros ensoñadores femeninos, sumado el de Aoyama.

"Pero, en serio, ¿creen que…?" Sero parecía meditabundo, con su tono teñido de pura morbosidad.

"Es un hecho que Todoroki es el seme," agregó Jirou con desinterés, probablemente siendo ella quien estaba amplificando el sonido.

El aludido, ignorante de lo que hablaban del otro lado, miró a Izuku, a segundos de tener un paro o un derrame cerebral, o tal vez los dos. Algo exasperado por ser interrumpidos en la mejor parte, se vio tentado a crear una ráfaga de hielo que los dejara pegados del suelo, pero sabía que se metería en graves problemas de hacerlo; así que se conformó con un fuerte golpe a la pared, sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar la retahíla de improperios del otro lado.

Supo que todo estaría bien cuando vio a Midoriya carcajearse al oír cómo todos salían en estampida y dejaban al azar quién tocaría la puerta para hablar con ellos. Sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo de antemano que quería que fuera él el causante de toda su felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Es la primera vez que publico un shonen ai, espero haya quedado bien. En lo personal, me encanta la relación entre Todoroki y Midoriya, cada aspecto de ella me hace pensar que, de llegar a pasar algo entre ambos, estarán bien porque se entienden y complementan.

En el futuro espero poder colaborar más con el fandom; hasta entonces, les deseo un excelente año nuevo.

Y me despido con un...

 **¡Plus Ultra!**


End file.
